


Do Not Disturb

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Do Not Disturb' was a simple concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

“He’s doing this on purpose.”

“I know, Darling.”

“He overrode the—“

“I know, Darling.”

With her robe thrown across her shoulders and held in place by Natasha’s arms around her, Melinda pounded her login information into the keyboard. Natasha, resting her head on Melinda’s shoulder, kissed the tense column of neck by her cheek.

“I need the webcam.”

“I know.”

“Natasha.”

“Coulson is fully aware of what ‘Do Not Disturb’ means.” Natasha punctured her words with another kiss. “He’ll expect it.”

Melinda arched her neck and made a soft noise when Natasha’s lips lingered a beat.

“At least stop that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble meme on Tumblr. Prompt: Do Not Disturb
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
